


You- I mean, it's beautiful.

by RiceBunni24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Cliffhanger, Grinding, Harvest Moon inspired, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBunni24/pseuds/RiceBunni24
Summary: Inspired by the second kissing scene in Harvest Moon.





	You- I mean, it's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Harvest Moon, a short film, by Tod's. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8YnKxl5y68) __  
>   
> _Mistakes and shit are all mine. Please tell me where they are._
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  _Thanks._

Gwilym stares in awe.

Big great trees engulf the place with flowers leading down to the ground. Bushes encircle the place too. A big pond was at the other end of the area with green lily pads and algae that float on top of it. There were two white wooden chairs and white side table between them. The sun above them directly hitting the pond. Greenest grass on the ground with weeds growing out of it in some places though.

It was beautiful.

"I used to run away here when I just wanted some alone time," Ben walks over to the pond bending his knee to touch the pond. Moving the water through his fingers back and forth. "Bloody parents." He lets a breathy laugh.

"It amazing. I've never seen anything like this." Gwilym walks through the entrance, looking around. He glances at the chairs. "And you just sit here for hours?"

"Yeah. Mostly thinking about anything," Ben stands up again now gazing at Gwilym, who is still in awe.

"I feel like I could do the same. Sit here. For hours on end." The brunet takes a sit on the wooden chair.

Then they are staring at each other as the blond walks towards him. Gwilym smirking, teeth showing. "Tell me more."

The blond places his knees on either side of Gwilym's thighs, "I would bring my sketchbook and draw. There was a birdhouse and I would sketch them as the mom was feeding her children,"

"That's beautiful," Gwilym looks deeply into the bright green irises. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Ben's hand are sliding up Gwilym's chest then gripping the back of his hairs. He smiles. He looks at Ben's pink pretty lips and up again. Ben is moving closer while he wraps his arms around his neck. Their lips centimeters apart. Gwilym's hands latch to the blonde's hips.

They kiss.

They move in sync. It's heated. Rough. Passionate. Gwilym's fingers are digging into his sides when his tongue gets in his mouth. Ben moans loud into his mouth when he starts to grind against the man. Gwilym's palm trails down to his bottom squeezing softly feeling it being plump like he would imagine it would be. Ben whines as he does that.

They pull apart breathing hard and their chests rise up and down.

Gwilym sees his lips redder, bitten. "I want you,"

Ben chuckles and he gets off of him. Gwilym frowns. Thinking that Ben looked the best on his lap. At all times.

"Well come on," The blond takes his hand pulling him off the chair.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


End file.
